A Petrie Surprise!
by RobandLaura4ever
Summary: Rob and Laura Petrie have been living their perfect life with their son Richie. One day Laura finds out something that is going to change their lives forever. What could it be? Read to find out!


Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise.

It was Saturday evening. Rob, Laura, and Richie were just arriving home after a long day at the football field. It was Richie's first year playing football and he was becoming quite the little football player. Laura being the concerned mother wasn't so excited about her baby boy playing football, but she knew it was something Richie was extremely excited about it, so she agreed to let him play.

(opening the door and entering the house)

Rob- "Wow Rich! Those were some impressive touchdowns tonight!"

Richie- "Thanks Dad! Mom, what did you think of the games I played today?"

Laura- "You did great, Rich! But you know how I feel about football. I'm afraid you're going to get hurt. Now go wash up and I'll fix us a late dinner." (Richie exits)

Rob- "Honey, he's not going to get hurt."

Laura- "Darling! After seeing poor Freddie break his arm the other day, it's hard for me to believe that it couldn't happen to Richie."

The conversation ended as Laura went into the kitchen to begin making the hamburgers for dinner. She placed the hamburgers on the frying pan. As she stood over top of them, she began feeling sick to her stomach. She didn't think anything of it and assumed that she wasn't feeling well due to being in the heat all day.

The next morning Laura woke up still feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She went on with her usual morning routine of making breakfast and getting ready for the day. This morning Rob and Richie were going fishing with Jerry and Freddie. Laura knew that if she could just get the boys out the door she would have the rest of the day to rest and relax. After the boys left for their trip, Millie came over to borrow a cup of sugar.

Millie- "Hey Laura, can I borrow a cup of sugar?"

Laura- "Sure Mill, help yourself." Said Laura sitting at the kitchen table with her chin rested on her knuckles and staring off into space.

Millie- "Laura, what's the matter? You're not your chipper self this morning."

Laura- "I'm not sure Millie, I just haven't felt well the last day or so."

Millie- "That's strange, you hardly ever get sick. Laura….is there any possibility you could be—"

Laura- "NO MILL, there isn't…..well, now that you say it… I think I am late!" Laura said with surprise.

Millie- "Oh Laura! How late are you? "

Laura- "Well, let's see…" Laura said thinking back to when her last menstrual cycle was. "If my calculations are correct I'm… 3 WEEKS LATE! Oh Millie, I must have got so caught up with taking Richie to football practices and games I didn't even realize!"

Millie- "Laura, don't panic! Everything will be ok! We're not even sure yet. You need to make an appointment with the doctor!"

Laura- "You're right. I need to make a doctor's appointment. I'll make one for the first thing in the morning."

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Laura got up and did her everyday morning routine of fixing breakfast for her family. After breakfast, Laura kissed her husband goodbye and got Richie sent off to school. She had about an hour before she had to leave for her doctor's appointment and was a nervous wreck about the situation. She wasn't sure how she felt about everything. Part of her would love to have another baby, and part of her was content with the way things were. As she sat on the couch pondering, the phone rang.

Laura- "Hello?"

Millie- "Hi Laura! It's Millie! I was calling to see when you were leaving for the doctor!"

Looking down at her watch Laura quickly realized that all the thinking she had been doing took up about 45 minutes.

Laura- "Oh, I'll probably leave in about fifteen minutes or so."

Millie- "Oh, good! I just wanted to call and wish you good luck! Be sure to let me know what you find out!"

Laura- "Alright, Mill! I'll call you when I get home. Talk to you later. Good Bye."

After being examined by the doctor, Laura was sitting in the examining room waiting for the results from her doctor. She couldn't help but think about how these results could change her life. If she wasn't pregnant it would relieve her. But after all this talk about possibly having another baby, she kind of liked the idea. After waiting what felt like a century, the doctor entered the room.

Doctor- "Mrs. Petire?" The doctor said opening the door, reclosing it and sitting down.

Laura- "Yes, Dr. Warren?"

Doctor- "Well, Mrs. Petrie. Your assumptions were correct. You're pregnant!"

Laura sat there in shock. She felt so many emotions all at once. It felt like when she found out she was pregnant with Richie. First she felt nervous, then excited, then scared of what Rob would think, then excited again.

Doctor- "Mrs. Petire?"

Laura- realizing she had zoned out Laura said "Oh I'm sorry, doctor. Thank you very much!"

Doctor- "Here is a list of prenatal medication I want you to begin taking. Please stop at the front desk and schedule another appointment for 6 more weeks. Congratulations, Mrs. Petrie."


End file.
